Savin' Me
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: She wasn't the last one standing... not any more.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Summary: She wasn't the last one standing… not any more.

A/N: It helps if you're listening to Savin' Me by Nickleback while reading this.

Savin' Me

By: slstmaraudersjple

How long had it been since she had last seen his face?

A day…

A month…

A year…

Five years, to be exact.

* * *

She drew charka into her right hand and curled her fingers into a fist, and punched the tree in front of her.

It snapped in half with a loud crack.

Panting slightly, she allowed herself to sink to the ground and stayed in that position for a moment.

Then, she stiffened.

She sensed his charka.

Him.

It was him.

He was behind her.

* * *

She instantly stood up and turned around to face him.

"Sasuke." She greeted.

He looked the same as ever, only his clothes were different.

He wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke that she loved any longer.

He was a complete stranger…

Someone she didn't ever know…

Someone she had never met before…

Someone she had orders to execute.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was mildly surprised, although he didn't show it.

What happened to the "-kun" that she always greeted him with?

"Sakura." He greeted in return.

"Uchiha Sasuke.

Age: 17.

Rank: Missing-Nin.

Orders: Immediate Execution.

Reasons: manslaughter, attempted murder on the Fifth Hokage. Murdered Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto.

Executioner: Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Age: 17.

Rank: ANBU, third-in-command; ANBU medic nin, captain.

Orders: Execute Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura stated nonchantly, pulling out a kunai and several senbon needles.

* * *

Sakura relaxed herself and allowed herself the pleasure in seeing the look on the Uchiha's face. 

"Sakura… I killed Orochimaru…

And Itachi." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura was angry.

He didn't really believe her.

After all those years…

All those years of hard work…

All those years of suffering…

He didn't believe that she was stronger.

He didn't accept her as an equal.

He had killed Naruto and Kakashi…

Simply because of the fact that they were stronger than her.

He made her witness their death…

By sparing her.

Damn him.

Damn that bastard.

* * *

She was the last one.

The last of the remaining members of Team 7.

Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

Sai had gone back to join his ROOT team.

Naruto and Kakashi were dead.

Yamato died from an Akatsuki mission.

Tsunade didn't have anything left to teach her.

She was abandoned.

Abandoned by her loved ones.

She was now the last one.

The last one standing.

* * *

Sakura gripped her weapons and smirked.

"I am no longer Haruno Sakura, the weak twelve-year old genin.

I am Haruno Sakura, third-in-command of ANBU and captain of the medic field.

…and I am your demise."

Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, stopping right in front of him and punching the ground in front of him with a charka-powered fist.

_BOOM!_

The Uchiha was thrown backwards, but recovered quickly.

He drew his katana and engaged her in battle.

"I know all your tricks.

All your secrets.

Even how to avoid your Sharingan…

Your high level one.

You don't know mine…

Sasuke." Sakura whispered, meeting his katana with two senbon needles.

* * *

He cursed inwardly, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth.

She was freaking insanely strong.

A challenge, huh?

If she wanted a challenge, he's give her a challenge.

Death.

* * *

Sakura jumped back and threw a shower of kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles at Sasuke, just as Sasuke launched a shower of kunai and shuriken at him.

Both dodged with ease.

But when they landed, Sakura launched another, hidden shower of senbon needles at Sasuke.

He dodged all of them but one.

The one that was embedded in his right arm.

Suddenly, he couldn't move.

He fell down to his knees.

* * *

"Paralyzing Poison.

You like it? It's my own mixture." Sakura smiled softly, a light, silvery bronze katana in her hand.

Sasuke noted the sword.

"Ah, the katana. It's made from your headband, Kakashi's and Naruto's katanas.

See, both of them made it to ANBU.

I keep it so I always have a reminder of Team 7."

Sakura stood in front of him, fingering the katana.

"Do you know…" She whispered, kneeling next to him.

"how long I waited for this moment?

How long I practiced and trained?"

Sasuke could only stare at her.

"Now… I can only say this…" Sakura leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good-bye…

Sasuke-kun."

He was finally free of himself.

_Thank you… _

_Sakura…_

* * *

She was the last one standing.

The last one.

Just like Tsunade.

She was the last one standing.

The only living remainder of the former Team 7.

The last one standing.

Sakura shook her head.

She wasn't the last one standing.

She raised the katana and pushed it through her heart.

_Not anymore._

* * *

A/N: That was a really crappy fanfiction. It just wasn't my best.

BUT, the story just popped into my head while I was listening, so I had to get it down!!!

This was also probably my shortest fanfiction.

Please review!!!

Oh, and thank you for all you reviewers who reviewed my previous fanfictions!!!

Please give 'Strange Meetings' a chance, you Itachi lovers out there!!!

I promise it'll be good…

Anyhow… ja ne!


End file.
